Conventionally, there is a game which advances according to a user's operation for causing a player character to act within a virtual game space. As an example of this, there is a gun shooting game in which the user operates the player character having a firearm such as a gun or a rifle. In this game, the user advances the game while beating an enemy character which the player character encounters by shooting. In this game, for example, while moving toward a destination within the virtual game space, the player character shoots the enemy character in a state in which the player character hides behind an object such as a building or a vehicle.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique relating to the gun shooting game. According to Patent Literature 1, for example, columnar shield objects are placed in a virtual game space displayed on a monitor. According to the user's operation, the player character selectively takes either a non-shooting stance (posture) in which the player character hides behind the shield object or a shooting stance in which its whole body is exposed outside the shield object. In the non-shooting stance, the player character can be perfectly defended against shooting by the enemy character, but cannot attack the enemy character. On the other hand, in the shooting stance, the player character can attack the enemy character, but is likely to be shot by the enemy character.